1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring distance apparatus for use with a camera, which projects a light to an object and receives a light reflected therefrom to determine a distance to the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art so-called active range finder, an incident position of a reflected light of a signal light to a photosensor is detected and distance information is derived by correlating the incident position to a distance to an object in accordance with a principle of triangulation. This method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 44809/1982 which uses a semiconductor position detector as the photosensor and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,152 which uses an array of photodiodes as the photosensor. In those prior art devices, However, a signal processing circuit for amplifying and processing an output of the photosensor is provided for each output of the photosensor. Accordingly, two or more channels of signal processing circuits are required and hence a large scale of circuit is needed. In the device which uses the semiconductor position detector as the photosensor, the signal processing circuits are provided one for each of the two outputs, and in the device which uses the array of photodiodes, the signal processing circuits are provided one for each of the outputs of the photodiodes.